


Blood for Blood

by Azamatic



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Betrayal, Gen, Major character death - Freeform, Murder, Original Character Death(s), Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:10:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6882973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azamatic/pseuds/Azamatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Macavity's eyes, there was only one way forward. Somebody must be made to pay; Blood for blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood for Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Following a prompt somebody inboxed me on tumblr, here is my first Cats fanfic! As always, comments are welcome! Hope you all enjoy :)

It was only a matter of time before it happened. The Jellicle's had an image to maintain and they couldn't suffer to have someone in their tribe who has ties to one of their worst enemies. It was no secret to anyone Actera, one of the up and coming queen's, had strong feelings for Macavity, too strong in the eyes of some of the elder tribe members. Over time, suspicions grew to the point were action needed to be taken. But on the night before the Jellicle ball, that was when things took a turn for the worst. That was the moment that would change the future of the tribe for good.

A number of the cats on patrol during the night had started to receive word that Macavity was skulking closer and closer to their junk yard with every night that past. On more than one occasion, he had tried to attack Alonzo and Mungojerrie whilst they were heading home after another successful hunt. The Jellicle's always had a routine to their hunting and always went in pairs. So how is it that The Hidden Paw knew where to find them and at what time?

Munkustrap, Alonzo, Tugger and Mungojerrie gathered on top of Munk's car pile to discuss what was going on. “I'm telling you Munk, it's aint no coincidence that me and Lonz get attacked. How did he even know we were going to be there?” said Mungojerrie, with a slight flicker of fear in his voice. Munkustrap could see the look on the faces of those gathered. He knew what they were thinking; he thought the same thing in fact, but none of them could bring themselves to admit it. “Well then,” Munkustrap announced, “it seems the tribe has a traitor. It's the only way he could be getting this information.”

They each felt sickened at the possibility that one of the Jellicle's asleep down their in the junk yard, one of their own, could betray them like this. Tugger, who was never one to get involved in matters like this even agreed that something needed to be done, and soon. Nothing could hinder the Jellicle Ball from taking place.

As Actera turned into the junk yard, she was met with the imposing figure of the tribes leader. He gave her the 'I know what you've done' look, but let her walk right on in. She instantly felt uneasy about the encounter, so started to proceed with caution, back to her little corner of the yard. Once there, she was confronted by Mungo, Tugger, Alonzo and Munkustrap. She instantly knew the game was up.

Munkustrap stepped forward, reiterating his status as the 'take no shit' protector. “We know what you've been doing, Actera. The tribe can't afford to have traitors. You've been feeding information to Macavity all this time, and because of you, Mungojerrie and Alonzo almost got killed” She was trying to play the innocent, but she knew they wouldn't fall for it.

“I..I...don't know what you're talking about” he eyes darting back and forth, trying to fix onto something else than the extremely pissed off faces of he soon to be ex tribesmen.   
Mungojerrie, who was more than pissed about nearly not making it home to Teazer decided to voice himself in a not so friendly tone. “The whole tribe knows about you and Macavity. Remember that time you told Demeter about running off with him? Well, she came straight to us and told us everything. At least she knows her loyalties are to the tribe."

Munk stepped forward again, leaving Tugger in the background, cold eyes piercing right into the traitress. "Actera, because of what you've done, this is something that can't be brushed aside. I order you to leave and never return. Whilst I am the tribes protector, I wont tolerate liars and traitors."

By this time, Actera was nearly in tears at what she's just heard. She was rooted to the spot, unable to move and bound by fear as to what to do or where to go. Her trance like state was interrupted by the increasingly angry tone of Munkustrap. It started as a low growl, then to a hiss. "Go, NOW". She was almost chased out of the yard with torrents of abusive language. Rocks and other harmful things, like broken glass bottles and anything else the other Jellicle's could get their hands on, were being hurled her way. A rock caught her on the back of her head, stunned her and opened up a deep gash. The glass kept cutting her up as easily as a pair of scissors would to paper. The once snow white patches of her fur were now quite easily changing into a most vivid shade of crimson

She ran. Oh how she ran! She tried to get as far away from her former home as she could, but she could feel herself growing weaker and weaker with each minute that passed. She had to try and find Macavity. He could help her. So she staggered towards his layer and found him skulking away in a corner. At first, Macavity didn't hear her enter. Only the sound of a body dropping to the floor alerted him to her. He glanced over towards where Actera lay and rushed over to her. He scooped her up into his arms and tried to console the weeping cat he had come to adore so much. He tried to fight back the tears that were trying to force themselves to run down his fur.

She started to tell him how she had been found out by the other Jellicle's and banished from the tribe, but not before emphasizing how she had been violently chased from her home under torrents of rocks and glass. Whilst listening to her, Macavity could feel his blood start to boil with an uncontrollable rage which made him oblivious to his paw becoming increasingly wet with blood. As he snapped back, he could see that Actera was slipping away quickly. She started to say her last few words in a barely audible voice. “I...I still stand by you, but I still betrayed the tribe. So they were only naturally behaving. D..don't do anything stup...” She was gone before she could even finish. He'd never get to hear the comforting voice again. He knew that he would never listen to her. He knew that they would pay; blood for blood. He wouldn't rest until of of them, if not all of them paid.

He knew who he was going to take out and who he was going to kill in order to get close to him. He knew he couldn't waltz right on in as he would be visually noticed a mile off before he got anywhere near the junk yard. No, that would be too foolish he though. He needed to be mover clever, more cunning. He needed to disguise himself. But how exactly? One cat could help him, but not willingly. He'd needs persuading, but in Macavity's eyes, he's gone far beyond persuasion with anyone. He was out for blood and revenge and by god, he'd get it one way or another. 

He knew the cat in question liked to stay around the old tyre pile. It offered him the opportunity and security to practice his tricks without fear of being seen. He lay in wait on the other side of the fence from the pile. Right on time, the cat came into view, clutching a cloth bag filled with bits of junk he needed to make his illusions work. It was too risky to simply hop over the fence and do away with him. He needed to lure him outside by himself so he could do it swiftly and quietly. He could see the other Jellicle's scurrying about the place in preparation for the ball which was to be held tomorrow night. The cats corner was out of view from everyone, so this offered to best spot to do what needed to be done. 

He picked up a broken branch that lay at his feet and simply snapped it in two. He could see the ears of his target stand to attention immediately , with eyes staring in his direction and out into the darkness of the night. He left his pile and gracefully scaled the wall and down to the other side. He was caught, savagely, around the throat before he had even touched the ground.

“So nice to see you again, Misto!”

Misto found himself unable to breather very quickly. One because of the increasingly firm paw that was enclosing his neck, and two out of pure fear as to what was happening.

He choked out his words, slowly. “W...wh...what do y...you want?” 

A sly grin crept across Macavity's face. “What do I want? Well, your tribe decided to take someone from me, someone that I'll never get the chance to see again. I'm out for blood, and revenge. You're going to help me get it. I know you have magical gifts, and I want them!”. He knew Misto would resist anyway. He snapped the Jellicle's neck as if it were a twig so he could gain these gifts the former cat had. With these new found gifts, he found it incredibly easy to alter his appearance. What better way to get to his target, then as Misto himself.

After assuming the form, walking through the junk yard seemed like the easiest thing in the world. All the usual faces such as Demeter, Coricopat and Mungojerrie greeted him without noticing anything was out of place. They were all rushing to the centre of the yard where everyone was gathering. A finally meeting to discuss tomorrow night's festivities.

He could see Munkustrap emerge from the bottom of his car pile and thought that this is the opportune moment to strike. He moved as swiftly and silently as ever and violently slashed the front of Munkustrap's belly. He instantly fell to the floor in crippling pain. His paws were frantically trying to stop the fast bleeding that was occurring. He knelt down next to the protector and removed the disguise from his face in order to reveal himself. The look on Munkustrap's face turned from one of pain, to one of anger. 

You took someone I loved away from me.” he said, in a dangerously low voice. Munk's face now turned to a look of bewilderment. “That's right. After you banished and assaulted Actera, she died after the vicious assault she had at the hands of yourself and other tribesman, So I'm out for revenge tonight strap'. You took away the one thing I cared for. So now, I'm going to take someone away that your precious little tribe love as well. Oh, and this disguise? I had to do away with Misto so I could learn this trickery.” He stood up, feeling sadistically accomplished. “I'll see your other cats very soon”. He leaped into the night without being spotted, his task completed.

Munkustrap managed to drag himself round the corner and into view of the other Jellicle, who immediately rushed over to help their leader. There where wails from the Queens and quiet gasps from the toms. They knew from looking at the state of him that there was nothing they could do. Tears started to fall from everyone. Even Tugger couldn't help but let a tear role freely down his cheek, silently contemplating life without his brother. “Actera was Macavity's mate. Sh....she was injured when we...b..banished her. He killed Misto to get to me.” The wailing from the queens grew even louder at the thought of the death of another jellicle. “You all must be on your guard now. I suspect he will return, sooner than later.” and with that, the gently giant of a leader was gone from the tribe. The rest of the Jellicle's were silently weeping for their fallen leader. A soft wind blew was blowing into the yard, ruffling the fur around his now peaceful looking face. He looked as if he was just simply sleeping.

None of them knew what the future would hold now. But they knew Macavity would be back. But when? Who would be next?


End file.
